Heart of the White Wolves
by Siren-Hikari
Summary: Ayame, Kagome and Sango are the last surviving white wolf females and they REALLY need to mate and populate their kind...... The only problem is.... They don't give a damn..... KougaAyame InuKagome and MirokuSango, please enjoy my newest story! RR
1. Three little women, one BIG problem

A/n: You know, there are not a whole hell of a lot of fics Kouga and Ayame... Me feeling sorry for Ayame.. Am going to write a story based on the 2-count em. TWO episodes with her in it.. I mean... Okay let's see... Episodes with Kagome compared to Ayame.  
  
Ayame:...2  
  
Kagome: 95.. and still going.. lol.  
  
Wow, so I'm going to help the small group of people who believe that Ayame and Kouga should be a couple....with this GREAT fanfic...Enjoy.. I GARENTEE even Kouga/Kagome fans will love this fanfic and possibly switch to being Ayame/Kouga fans...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the White Wolves;  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
3 little women, 1 BIG problem  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, let's take a poll.. Those who think men suck raise you claws..." Ayame of the white wolves stood at the edge of the waterfall, Kagome and Sango raised their hands from the bottom of the waterfalls cool pool. Kagome whispered to Sango as Ayame rambled about the cruelty of men.  
  
"We both know what's coming..." Kagome whispered, Sango giggled and nodded.  
  
"I think the very few of us should take a stand against the male dog/wolf youkai all alike.. But first I must make a dive...Who votes for---- AHHHH!!!!!!!" Ayame fell into the cool waters, and came up sputtering.  
  
"Ayame your too political!" Kagome laughed, jumping in after the drenched girl.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll never fall in love.." Ayame pouted shaking off and going to a big rock where the sun hit most to dry off.  
  
"Ah! You just cursed yourself.." Sango smiled brushing out her long black hair, then long white tail.  
  
"What are you talking about..?"Ayame cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"You were the first to say, (mimics Ayame) 'I'll never fall in love' there fore you'll be the first with pups and a overbearing mate.." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Uh Kagome... That'd make you the second.." Sango giggled, Kagome gasped covering her mouth while Ayame giggled to herself. Kagome and Ayame smirked deviously at Sango. "No forget it. I'm not saying it..."  
  
"Say what?" Kagome smiled,  
  
"Not falling for it..." Sango narrowed her eyes,  
  
"Not falling for what???" Ayame smirked.  
  
"Falling for what Sango-Chan?" Shippo the small fox-child that often came to visit from the nearby mountains blinked from on top her trim tummy.  
  
"They want me to say I'll never fall in love..." Sango smiled, and then gasped covering her mouth. Shippo snickered running over to Kagome who gave him a piece of sweetened root. "Bribing the child HOW COULD YOU????"  
  
"Oh I could, and I did.." Kagome laughed. Ayame's tail flicked back in forth torturously, slow, her ears perked.  
  
"Well well well, if I haven't hit the mother load of all possible mates..." A male black wolf with short spiky black hair and silver eyes smirked, his long tail with a white tip curled and uncurled.  
  
"You haven't...." Sango growled.  
  
"Hmmmm.. I can have, all-too-innocent Angel Grey eyes..." He tossed a glance at Kagome. "Miss Fiery Red-Head.." he moved to Ayame, Sango scoffed still combing her long hair, "Miss 'Hard to get' can work too..." he slid his arm around Sango. Sango growled immediately slashing his arm and flipping back to Kagome and Ayame.  
  
"You intrude into OUR territory.." Kagome growled bearing fangs, Ayame scowled, "Alone even and you expect US to mate with you??? Not in your life time.."  
  
"Oh, but who said anything about being alone...?" The youkai growled menacingly, "I have friends.." he smiled as two other black wolf youkai came from behind him. "Being the last hope of the white wolf youkai it'll be devastating if your race becomes extinct because of you 3 cocky little girls who couldn't keep their mouths shut..." the boy smirked.  
  
"Kirara!!!!!" Sango called out,  
  
"Oh no you don't.." A boy with short silver hair and red eyes grabbed Kagome by the hair pulling out her hair band. Kagome elbowed him turned and gave him a swift kick to the gut. Sending him flying, using her hand she sent a wave of white light flying in the shape of arrows towards him.  
  
"Didn't want to have to hurt you.." Sango growled as a boy with forest green hair and yellow eyes sprang towards her. Using her arms she made an X sending a swirling vortex of lightning at the boy. "HA!!!!!!!" she leapt high in the air coming down with a hard kick.  
  
"You disgust me.." Ayame growled her sea green eyes glowing with a deadly gleam, stepping back she close her eyes, wind seemed to surround her in a whirl. She ran towards the main boy with wind powering each of her punches, with a back wolf kick she finished the fight. The three boys fell to the ground,  
  
"How can they be this STRONG Kai?????!!!" The boy with silver hair and red eyes looked at the leader (black hair, silver eyes),  
  
"I don't know Ri!!!" Kai growled weakly standing up, "Tao, are you alright?" Kai looked back at the boy with green hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"I'm half dead.. but I should heal in about a year..." He gritted his teeth saying the words in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Grrr.... We'll be back I PROMISE you that...." Kai growled low.  
  
"Okay, bye bye.... See you when you grow a backbone...." Kagome smirked,  
  
"Well if that's the case Kagome we won't be hearing from them any time soon..." Ayame chuckled.  
  
The boys ran into the wood disappearing into the rising fog.  
  
"Where did this fog come from...?" Kagome looked around. Ayame looked around warily, her eyes narrowing at the mysterious weather change. She stood,  
  
"Come on let's go... there's something strange in the air..." She looked back at Kagome and Sango. They both nodded hopping down off the rocks. Kagome grabbed Shippo up into her arms,  
  
"Shippo-Chan, I don't want you walking alone back to the mountains, I'll take you back.." she smiled.  
  
"Take Kirara.. I don't know what's going on, but it's not good..." Sango tossed a warning glance at her friend. Kagome nodded and climbed up onto Kirara's transformed back and sat Shippo in her lap.  
  
"Where should we go?" Sango questioned,  
  
"Our cave up north... It'll be safer there..." Ayame side-glanced Sango, "But in the meanwhile, let's check into this fog..." Sango nodded,  
  
"Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo's Mother, Kitari paced back and forth through the den, "Why isn't he home.. This strange fog is getting worst... Oh no no no no!!!!! Shippo, my darling son..." Kitari looked devastated and her voice cracked with every word she said. Tai, Shippo's father on the other hand was furious,  
  
"(Those girls better keep him safe or I'll...)" he growled in his mind.  
  
"MAMA!!!! PAPA!!!!!!!" Shippo's cheerful voice rang through the den,  
  
"Oh, my baby!!!" Kitari ran over to Kagome and her little bundle of joy. She held him in her arms nuzzling the child. Kagome smiled then bowed to Tai and Kitari.  
  
"Sorry he's so late.. I didn't want him going alone so we took the way through the fog," Kagome looked up innocently.  
  
"Bless your heart..." Kitari smiled.  
  
"Well, goodbye Shippo-Chan... See you as soon as I can... And this time I'll come to your house and we'll play... if that's alright with your parents of course..." Kagome gave Kitari a cheerful smile and Shippo gave her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"You can come by anytime! Kagome-Chan..." Kitari gave Kagome a hug, then went off to put Shippo to bed.  
  
"Good night!" Kagome waved walking out of the den to Kirara. She mounted Kirara, flying through the fog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Ayame ran through the woods swift and silent, they came to the edge of their territory and sniffed, "We can't go any farther... We'd be in the Male wolves territory..." Sango looked to Ayame with a smirk.  
  
"Then let's go start trouble.. It's the only way we'll get to the bottom of this..." Ayame chuckled speeding off with Sango through the forbidden territory.  
  
Running deeper into the woods Sango's eye caught movement from her right and growled. "I'll be right back.." she hopped off now running after the figure.  
  
~*~  
  
From the smell it was a male, white wolf, and he had the scent of wild berries and spice, an interesting combination, no man Sango has ever met had such a unique scent. Sango jumped up high landing in a clearing. The boy turned looking at her with the most entrancing violet/lavender eyes she's ever seen. "Why have you been following me?" Sango forced a scowl on her soft and beautiful features.  
  
"If I can speculate, it is you who is following me.." The boy had a rich clever voice, his hair was a raven black and skin fair. Sango growled,  
  
"You followed me first..!" she huffed placing her hands on her hips. The boy smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame looked around; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stand-alone in male wolf territory. Her stomach leapt as a tree moaned and cracked, hard winds began to stir and this only made Ayame even more cautious.  
  
Foot Steps!  
  
Ayame twirled around into a fighting stance fangs bared and eyes glowing. A male brown haired wolf stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes a cold ice blue and black hair long and in a ponytail, while a brown head band clung to his forehead. "Get out of my territory woman.." his eyes never left her's and his deep brave voice shook her.  
  
Ayame cocked an eyebrow, leaned against a tree and let an evil grin befall her rough sexy features. "Why should I?" she let a cute white fang hang over her lip.  
  
The boy smiled and lowered his gaze to a devious stare, oh she wanted to play around did she. "If you don't leave willingly, I'll have to use OTHER methods of persuasion.." he didn't know what it was, this girl caught his eye. Her long red hair shined in the remaining sunlight, and her eyes glistened with untamed fire. Oh yeah, she was one to mess with. Kouga smirked to himself, "(Might be worth my time after all...)" he lifted his head giving her a taunting look.  
  
Ayame chuckled. "See something you like?"  
  
"....Do you really think I'd tell?" he smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked around the fog trying to find forest but all that met her efforts was MORE fog, "This is SO not cool... Well, looks like we'll have to take it to land Kirara.." Kagome sighed half-heartedly.  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
As soon as Kirara stepped foot onto the ground of the unknown forest Kagome was thrown back 10 feet. "ITAI!!!!" Kagome tried to get up, the attack grazed her shoulder. Kagome looked away from her wound to see two angry golden orbs, with different variations of amber flickering in Deadly Challenge.  
  
"Get out wolf-wench!!!!" the boy's voice was dripping with arrogance and malice. A long white mane complimented the youkai's blood red hakama.  
"Excuse---Me...I---" Kagome's voice squeaked from the lack of air in her lungs, her soft white ears laid back in a sad manner. The boy was obviously an Inu-youkai, and a white one too, this did not help Kagome's situation at all being that the Wolves and Dogs are fighting to take the eastern lands.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!! OR I WIL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!!!!!!" He grabbed her neck narrowing his eyes. Inu Yasha hated wolf youkai- man or women. This girl was a white wolf, rare and angelic, her long midnight black hair was tossed and sprawled against the forest floor, her eyes watery and innocent cloudy gray orbs. If she weren't so damn pitiful, not to mention gorgeous he really would rip her throat out.  
  
"Please-let-go.." she whined, her shoulder was leaking blood, his anger nearly hit rock bottom. What was wrong with this girl? She smells to sweet to be full-youkai, and too strong to be a human with a birth defect. This only meant one thing.  
  
Hanyou.  
  
Kagome winced, sure she was tough with her friends at her side, and then she knew she was covered by her pack, but this boy frightened her to no end. By the change in his looks he already figured out what she was. Her eyes closed then snapped open realizing something. This Inu-Youkai had two, very soft looking puppy ears.  
  
HE WAS A HANYOU AS WELL!!!!!!!!  
  
Feeling more confident Kagome growled, "Get off of me!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "(Being defiant now that you know what I am aye bitch???)" his growl lowered in octave and rumbled louder than ever. Kagome almost wanted to curl up and die. In fact, now that her defiant ploy didn't work she was pretty sure that's what was going to happen.  
  
"(Some body please help me....)" She whimpered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: So what do you think about my newest story? Please review for the next exciting chapter!!!!!!!  
  
JA NE!!!!  
  
~Hime-Chan XOXOXO 


	2. I'M NOT UGLY!

A/n: Wow, I didn't expect to get 33 reviews on the first day, this is new...YAY!!!!!!!! This chapter is going to be longer and better!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cherryblossomstar: There might be, you'll just have to wait and find out.... KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the White Wolves  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I'M NOT UGLY!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously:  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "(Being defiant now that you know what I am aye bitch???)" his growl lowered in octave and rumbled louder than ever. Kagome almost wanted to curl up and die. In fact, now that her defiant ploy didn't work she was pretty sure that's what was going to happen.  
  
"(Some body please help me....)" She whimpered.  
  
~*~  
  
On with the story...  
  
Kagome struggled; this guy was serious. Or at least that's what she thought, "(Damn, WHY oh WHY did it have to be this night, my youkai powers are already weak as is.... Oh buddy you're lucky...)" Kagome watched the first star hit the sky, "(Too late...)" with new moon smirking down at (Though there is no moon...lol) Kagome her youki drained and all heightened senses went numb. Kagome closed her eyes fearing death, but was met with a wonderful slur of curses.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!!!!!" Inu Yasha felt his body weaken, he jerked up and watched his claws disappear. The girl if the girl saw she.. wait a minute, Inu Yasha looked down at the girl to find her ears missing. They both stared at each other for a minute until it finally clicked.  
  
"YOU'RE HUMAN!!!!!!!!!" they said pointing in unison.  
  
Kagome stood, "YOU BASTARD!!!!! Looks, like I had nothing to fear after all!" Kirara hissed in pain. Kagome ran over, "Kirara! Oh Kirara!!!!" when Kirara had fell she landed on a sharp branch, which gave her a gash for the world to wince at. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STUPID DOGBOY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey YOU stepped into MY territory!!!!!!" Inu Yasha emphasized giving her a glare with his now brown eyes.  
  
"Pish I can't believe I was afraid of you!!!" Kagome laughed to herself, "BY the way, I was ONLY somewhat scared because I was going to turn human!" Kagome smirked despite herself, what a liar...  
  
"Ooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Die wench!!!!!" Inu Yasha jumped on her wrestling her to the ground.  
  
Kirara growled, and whimpered a bit trying to get the two's attention.  
  
Still fighting.  
  
Growl...  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome roll in the mudd separately trying to choke each other to death.  
  
Meow.. (In pain)  
  
Kagome pulls Inu Yasha's hair.  
  
MEOW.....  
  
Inu flips over and pins Kagome yelling and fighting some more.  
  
MEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kirara stood up giving a death glare to Kagome and Inu Yasha leaving.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha watched as Kirara flew off to find Sango. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!" they said in unison.  
  
"NOW I CAN'T LEAVE TILL MORNING!!!!!!!" Kagome growled impressively for being a human at the time.  
  
"OI WENCH!!! YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled at her.  
  
"What's the name of this forest remind me to set it on fire when I get a chance...." Kagome looked around.  
  
"It's INU YASHA'S FOREST and you're not burning it down!!!!" Inu Yasha grabbed her arm. Kagome looked at her arm,  
  
"(Whoa, strong grip....)" She took note not to piss him off totally. Inu Yasha looked at her wrist.  
  
"(She's so soft....)" Then stomped down the thought immediately. She was a trespasser. A bitch, and a WOLF, and gorgeous beyond all things possible. But he didn't pay much attention to that comment.. Much...Attention... ARG! Dammit all, the little boy in his head was jumping up and down pointing and saying 'She's doing it AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'... Huh, as if he could stop it.  
  
Kagome looked at her mudd covered body then notice the decrease in temperature. Her nose twitched and..and...ACHOOOOO!!!!!! She sniffled, "I don't need to deal with this, I'm going to take a bath..." Kagome stood up walking in a random direction. Inu Yasha growled,  
  
"You're not going anywhere I can't see you..."  
  
***BAM!!!!!!***  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed running off.  
  
"Hey! You! I didn't mean it that way, you...grrrr.....FEH!!!!!!" Inu Yasha looked up from the forest floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame and Kouga finished their stare off, looking up into the sky she found no moon, "(KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!)" taking a glance at Kouga she huffed, "What's your name?"  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"I'm Ayame, I have to get my friend..." Ayame looked at the fog, it was getting even heavier!!!  
  
"Black wolves..." Kouga sniffed,  
  
"What?! WHERE???!" Ayame sniffed to find them surrounded.  
  
"My, my, we run into each other a lot don't we... Ayame.." Kai stepped out from the bush, black wolves surround the two. "Who's this? Bitch you found a man??" Kai growled.  
  
"OI! Charcoal! Leave MY MATE alone...." Kouga stepped forward.  
  
"Mate she's only been around you for a few hours!!!" Kai growled. Ayame death glared Kouga who smirked at her.  
  
"I take that as a challenge..." Kouga growled. He winked at Ayame who nearly tripped him and rushed at Kai. Ayame hoped they both died. And gave a bored expression when Kouga won. Kouga walked over leaning against the nearby tree. "So, Ayame, what do you think?" he smirked.  
  
"Your form needs work, your kicks were sloppy and you have too much force in your leaps..." She looked at her nails. Kouga rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Pish, you think I'm a hunk..." Kouga posed. Ayame looked at him.  
  
Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Ayame wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Don't cry because I'm overwhelmingly handsome..." Kouga smirked sitting on a log. Ayame smiled walking over to him.  
  
"Nice try Kouga-kun..." She smirked flicking him on nose and running off to find Sango and Kagome. After she left Kouga smirked rubbing his nose.  
  
"Oh yeah, she wants me.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sniffed, "This fog, it comes from the Black Wolves..."  
  
"The fog, what they control weather?" Sango cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"Well yes, the black wolves control fog, white control storm, and brown control wind and so on.." he smiled.  
  
"You know a lot you know.... What's your name?" Sango smiled back.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"I'm Sango.." she led her hand out.  
  
"Pleased to meet you both...." Tao emerged from the trees. "Come Sango, be my mate.."  
  
"No.."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No."  
  
"We."  
  
"No."  
  
"You."  
  
"NO!!!!" Sango yelled,  
  
"Then you leave me no choice, if I cannot have you... no one will..." He sighed. Miroku stood in stance,  
  
"When a lady tell you no, you are to take their advice..." he looked over to Tao.  
  
"Whatever white loser.." Tao growled, "You want her, let's fight..."  
  
"I never back down from a challenge.." Miroku smirked. The fighting commenced.  
  
Sango was taking notes. "(Hmmmm, decent form, powerful hits, swift movement, nice butt.. HEY WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?????)" Sango slapped herself looking up into the moonless sky. Gasp. MOONLESS???  
  
"You should mind your manners.." Miroku smirked, Tao growled running off. "I.." Miroku turned to find Sango gone. "Well..!" Miroku said in a surprised tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome growled at Inu Yasha,  
  
"Not until YOU leave MY forest.." Inu Yasha retorted, the fog seemed to in case the two; they were a little ways from his cave. The sound of twigs snapping caught his attention.  
  
"YOU REALLY NEED TO-----" Inu Yasha covered her mouth.  
  
"Shhh.. Come with me.." Inu Yasha whispered in her ear, Kagome nearly snapped,  
  
"(HOW DARE HE-----)" Kagome stopped, hearing the snapping twigs. She nodded to him. The two made it to the small cave. Inu Yasha took his sword and stabbed it into the soft dirt at the cave's entrance. Kagome got most of the dirt off her and dipped her hands into the cool water that filled the sides of the cave. In the reflection she saw Inu Yasha standing at the entrance, using the water she looked along his tall build, she could tell he was well built. Shoulders broad, chest lean and hard even through the layers of blood red hakama she could tell. It's as if she could see through clothes, a handy power that would be at the moment. She smirked despite herself. My, where had that thought come from?  
  
She turned to see his face 2 inches away from hers; she blinked. "....Yes??" she cocked an eyebrow, as he seemed to search her face for something.  
  
"You can stay tonight, black wolves are after you aren't they?" He sat down in front of her Indian style shoving his hands into his kimono sleeves. She nodded looking away a little.  
  
"(How come he's letting me stay, I guess he as much of an insensitive bastard after all..)" she smiled.  
  
"Feh, like they'd pick you anyway, talk about desperate people.." he added.  
  
"(Or not...)" her smiled automatically turned to a scowl. "What are you trying to say???!?!?!?!" She stood.  
  
"That you're an ugly bitch..." He shrugged nonchalantly. Kagome froze, she felt horrible and ugly, and it hurt her heart when he said that. Kagome let her face drop down, and she stood and walked away from him. He wouldn't see, she'd make sure.  
  
Inu Yasha froze at his words, "(WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING??????!)" he turned to find her going deeper into the already dark cave.  
  
Go, say your sorry.  
  
"(No.)"  
  
NOW!  
  
"(You can't make me.)"  
  
You don't honestly think she's ugly do you??  
  
"(NO! I just, she's a white WOLF... I hate wolves!!!)"  
  
....Did she really deserve that?  
  
"(...No...)"  
  
Go apologize.  
  
("I.. Oh Feh....)"  
  
Inu Yasha picked himself up off the floor and went back to find her, he heard soft sniffling. He froze again and his heart jumped.  
  
"(I made her cry...)"  
  
YOU MADE HER WHAT?????? BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!!  
  
("I didn't mean...to though... it just came out... you know how I am... you're MY conscience..)"  
  
I don't know you...  
  
("What's that supposed to mean...?!)"  
  
That I can't believe I'm the conscience to an insensitive bastard like you!  
  
"(Oh great now my own conscience hates me..)"  
  
Inu Yasha gave up. "(They all hate me. She hates me. I hate me. EVERYONE HATES ME!!! There I said it!!)" he stomped off to bed, "(I'll apologize in the morning...)"  
  
Once Kagome heard Inu Yasha settle down for the night she got up and left. "(He hates me, thinks I'm ugly, why am I even around him?)" she moved passed his sleeping form and left the cave, the fog was gone now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome trekked through the woods gloomily. Ayame and Sango spotted her from the sky, "KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!" Ayame called. Morning had come, and now she was really tired. Youki flowed through her veins and she felt her two soft wolf ears perched above her head once again. Inu Yasha felt morning approach and got up and took his sword out. He looked up and saw Kagome getting up on Kirara with two other girls.  
  
"Kagome!!!" he called out, Kagome looked back and let her ears flatten out as she gave him a long, heart-breaking stare as she took off. "I'm sorry....." he muttered, turning he slammed his fist into the cave side, but since he regained demon powers it broke the side of the cave wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Okay, let him have it....  
  
**Stands Inu Yasha in front of the reviewers**  
  
**WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK!!!!!**  
  
Inu Yasha: "Ow....."  
  
Review for the next chapter... Awwwww.. Poor Kagome... You're not ugly!!!!! Cause I'm beautiful!!!!!! 


	3. I came for you

A/n: Lol, who wanted Inu Yasha to be killed after hurting Kagome's feelings?????  
  
**Reviewers raise hands**  
  
Whoa...I mean, Thank You..  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Heart of the white wolves:  
  
Chapter 3;  
  
I came for you.....  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Previously:  
  
"Kagome!!!" he called out, Kagome looked back and let her ears flatten out as she gave him a long, heart-breaking stare as she took off. "I'm sorry....." he muttered, turning he slammed his fist into the cave side, but since he regained demon powers it broke the side of the cave wall.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome smiled back at her friends, "You have some explaining to do Kagome..." Sango sniffed her to find that boy all over her. Kagome sniffed Sango,  
  
"And how you explain yourself...?" She cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"I can't believe you girls!!!" Ayame huffed, Kagome and Sango sniffed her,  
  
"AYAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Ayame said innocently.  
  
~*~  
  
Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru put Rin to sleep for the night.  
  
"(Sesshoumaru-Sama...you belong to...me..)"  
  
Jaken silently sang to himself:  
  
Every breath you take....  
Every move you make....  
Every bond you break...  
Every step you take...  
  
I'll be watching you.... (doesn't that just creep you out??????)  
  
Every single day..  
Every word you say..  
Every game you play...  
Every night you stay..  
I'll be watching you.... (**scoots back**)  
  
Oh can't you see.. (I'm blind)  
You belong to me? (I see no copywrite)  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take. (**steps around everywhere yelling: "Die, die, die!!!!!!"**)  
  
Every move you make...  
Every vow you break..  
Every smile you fake.. (that number should be next to negative)  
Every claim you stake..  
I'll be watching you... (**Takes another step back and turns and runs away**)  
  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face.  
  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
  
I keep crying baby, baby please.................. ("You make ME  
cry!!!!!")  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every vow you break ("WHAT VOWS???????")  
  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
  
I'll be watching you. ("AHHHH!!! I STILL HEAR HIM!!!!" **runs in  
circles**)  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every vow you break  
  
Every smile you fake  
  
Every claim you stake  
  
I'll be watching you....... ("LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!")  
  
(((.....music dies off.....)))  
  
Jaken looks over to Sesshy to find him totally shocked and hiding behind Rin. "What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked out from her cave sighing, "That jerk....." she growled narrowing her eyes, "Pish, just forget about him Kagome, he's not worth it." She nodded to herself and hopped down going for a walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha growled in annoyance, "WHY WON'T SHE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he hit his head a number of times shaking his head. "Why is she....ARGH!!!!!!? Get out of my head!!!! Please!" he huffed turning over on his side from his laying position. He growled and shot up I running out of his cave. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Frustrated beyond all belief he ran through the woods in hopes of clearing his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango snuck out of the cave looking around, and hopping of towards the scent of the one called Miroku. "Maybe he can get the black wolves off our back somehow..?" she ran off towards the strongest scent she found of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga sat in his den holding the flower to Ayame's hair. Before she left he took the flower, so he could remember her scent. He smiled to himself. Ayame, Iris.. And he bet she was the most beautiful Iris.. Taking the flower and delicately placing it in his armor he stood up. "Ginta.. I'm going to go for a walk..." he stood running out of the cave. "After all, I have to return you don't I?" Kouga looked down at the flower that rested against his chest.  
  
"Hey Ginta... Was Kouga wearing a flower?" Spike looked at him, they stared for a min.  
  
"Nahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
{{English version of Every Heart( BoA}}  
  
If there were many tears falling down, Every heart would become gentle. If everybody expresses what they think, Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango ran fast through the woods hopping over logs and rocks.  
  
Miroku smiled, "She's come back to me...?" He said from the small cave he lived.  
  
~*~  
  
I was frightened by the never ending night, So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha looked up into the sky, narrowing his gaze as he saw her sad face from the clouds in the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga looked up to the cave up above a great waterfall. Then to the small flower that laid by his heart. "You're someone special Ayame.."  
  
~*~  
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here, Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams. Sadness has no effect on us, Every heart gains happiness when it flies  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked into the cave to find a smiling Miroku, she smiled gently walking over to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Someday our souls will unite, We will give peaceful approval.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame walked outside the cave looking down to find Kouga looking up at her. She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the woods, looking down at her feet. "(Why..?)" she shook her head laughing herself, "Why does it matter..? You're being silly..." she smiled to herself weakly. The sun set and Kagome looked at the first star.  
  
~*~  
  
Memories of everything has settled, This is a warm place to be. The stars separate us from the future, We are always so brilliant, So shine.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stopped running and looked at that same star.  
  
~*~  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha caught Kagome's scent and ran towards it still following the same star.  
  
~*~  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha found Kagome looking up at the first star, her eyes shining and the moon showing off her figure and face beautifully luminous. Her ear's twitched and she looked to Inu Yasha with a sad look on her face once again,  
  
"Why did you come to me?"  
  
  
  
A/n: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! **puts on devil's ears and dances around** A CLIFFY A CLIFFY!!!!!! I am a true demon, ne?  
  
Review before you pick up your pitchforks! Love you guys! JA NE!!!!!  
  
I want another 30! You guys are so good to me! 


	4. To be found and still lost

A/n: FINALLY I CAN WRITE AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
**Congratulations you made it to 90 reviews!!! Here's the next chapter**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the White Wolves;  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
To be found but still be lost...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously:  
  
Inu Yasha found Kagome looking up at the first star, her eyes shining and the moon showing off her figure and face beautifully luminous. Her ear's twitched and she looked to Inu Yasha with a sad look on her face once again,  
  
"Why did you come to me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha bowed his head, "(Should I tell her, that ever since she gave me that look of disappointment my heart shattered into a billion pieces and now that I can see her again I'm rebuilding that ice wall that guards me from ever loving and I need her to be with me to melt it again?)"  
  
....Well, I wouldn't open with that....  
  
"(Oh now you come back????)"  
  
.......Well, you came to your senses so I'm not TOTALLY ashamed......  
  
"Kagome..?" he started.  
  
......Say it, say it, say it, say it!!!!!!!!.......  
  
"Yes?" Kagome looked into his eyes, his eyes caught her's in an intent stare. A light shined from those eyes. A light brighter than the North Star and more beautiful then any jewel. She smiled, "Are you...???? Trying to apologize????" Inu Yasha stuttered.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!! Why would I INU YASHA, apologize to a wolf bitch like you!!!!!!" he growled out. Kagome's smile disappeared. "(Is it just me, or did that light in his eyes he had a minute ago get dull as a rock?????)"  
  
"(Shit!!!!! Why did I lose my temper?????)" Inu Yasha looked around frantically. His heart thumped in his chest looking for someone to turn to.  
  
.......Oh, don't EVEN look at me!!! I'm leaving your sorry-ass....... **Inu Yasha's conscience packs his bags and leaves Inu's head**  
  
Kagome frowned turning, "Then get out.."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, "Nani?"  
  
"Get out! You're in MY territory...." Kagome huffed walking off. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"You're territory eh???" a toothy grin befell his features. Inu Yasha ran in front of Kagome folding his arms and smirking.  
  
"Get out of my way..." she glared.  
  
"I.... don't think I will...." He cocked an eyebrow; then made himself comfortable,  
  
"I said move it!" Kagome shoved him, he growled and grabbed her. Kagome whirled on her foot falling into Inu Yasha's arms. "LET GO!!!!"  
  
"Hmmmm.... Why?" he peered into her deadly eyes with a taunting curiosity.  
  
"I'll bite you're nose off if you don't------" Kagome bared fangs. Inu Yasha smiled affectionately nipping the tip of Kagome's nose in a shushing manner. Kagome's pulse jumped, "(Did he....??)" her face flushed a light shade of pink, eyes going big and confused.  
  
.......Oh yes, girl he did!!!!!!!!!!! I know him personally.... **Inu Yasha's conscience smiled**  
  
"(What are you doing in my head???? Aren't you HIS conscience????)" Kagome thought.  
  
.......Hey, wouldn't you wanna leave too if you were His conscience???? Can you imagine the therapy that guy needs???.......  
  
"(His own conscience refuses him? He does need therapy!)" Kagome smiled to herself. Looking up into the dog hanyou's eyes Kagome felt her throat dry realizing how close they were. Inu Yasha smiled leaning his head in until his mouth was a breath away from her's.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said, letting his lips brush hers for a split second then pulling away. Kagome and Inu Yasha's conscience gawked openly. Inu Yasha smiled touching her cheek and walking away. Kagome touched her lips, feeling her heart swell. Inu Yasha's conscience was running after Inu Yasha with his bags yelling 'Wait!' she smiled. She giggled pulling her hands up to her face, she blinked feeling a solid object in her palm; opening her palm slowly she found a beautiful white flower with blue tips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame looked at Kouga who had a goofy smile on his face, "What's so funny?" she smiled.  
  
"I just realized, that... No matter how much I try to, I can't forget you, and I don't think I'll ever will....." Kouga looked down bashfully. Ayame's eyes widened and slightly watered,  
  
"That's so sweet Kouga-Kun..." She played with one of her ponytails. Kouga smiled and took the flower from his armor,  
  
"I traveled from my clan in the far mountains harsh and yet not a petal on this flower is wilted or flattened, it must be fate...." he smiled. Ayame blushed turning her head,  
  
"Kouga-Kun, I...we.. just met a day ago, do you really think I should....?" Ayame jumbled. Kouga chuckled taking her chin in his hand.  
  
"You didn't let me finish.... it must be fate, that I bring it back to you...." Kouga smiled. Ayame turned the shade of a tomato,  
  
"Uhh.. Of course! Yeah, the flower, huh..." She hacked covering up. Kouga smiled putting the flower in her palm. Ayame blinked a couple times trying to regain her normal face and color. She scrunched her face up rubbing her eyes, Kouga took this as the opportunity to brush his lips against her cheek and run off.  
  
"Ja! Ayame-Chan!"  
  
Ayame sat there holding her cheek, "(He...he...)" she sighed dreamily as flower petals fell around her. She blinked holding her hand out, "Flower petals?"  
  
"Fit the mood ne?" Kagome said from the top of the cave holding a basket of flower petals.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Ayame blushed, "How-how much did you see????"  
  
"Oh calm down Aya-Chan... I didn't see much... I got here as soon as your knight and shining armor ran off...." she smiled a witty grin. "Why is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Kagome knew better than to admit she saw, that'd be digging her own grave with Ayame; even though Ayame thought she was cold as stone, but unfortunately was the biggest push over.  
  
"(Well, I really have nothing to say...)" Kagome looked down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku talked for a while about the black wolf situation, Miroku frowned slightly that the black wolves were trying to kill of their breed. "Well that just means, you and your friends will have to be mated, but... there is the possibility I can hide you from the black wolves...." Miroku smirked lecherously.  
  
"For a price you're saying..." Sango rolled her eyes, "Figures..."  
  
"One kiss.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want you to kiss me once... On the lips, nothing more... I find it embarrassing that I am 19 years old and have never been kissed by a girl before. Sango, you are the most beautiful angel heaven can offer, will you do it....?" Miroku smirked, this was a joke, and he would like to know how she would react.  
  
Sango gripped her fists together, "(Well, not like you haven't been thinking about it yourself....) Sango thought.  
  
........HA!!! I knew you liked him!!!!!....... - Kagome's voice rang through Sango's head.  
  
"(Kagome-Chan?????)"  
  
........Hey, this 'getting into people's heads' thing is cool!!!!..... -Ayame came in.  
  
"(AYAME?????)" Sango blushed furiously.  
  
......Why don't you kiss him?????.....-Kagome  
  
.......Yeah Sango! Make kissy-face now!!!!!.....-Ayame  
  
Miroku saw Sango's face grown into a furious glare, "Oh, Sango I didn't mean to----"  
  
.....What are you... chicken????....-Kagome  
  
"(What was that?)" Sango's voice was flat.  
  
.....Buck! Buck! Buck!.....-Ayame  
  
"(THAT'S IT!!!!!)" Sango grabbed Miroku kissing him full on the lips, Miroku blinked letting his eyelids drop haplessly in enjoyment. Sango released him.  
  
"(HA!!!! THERE NOW I'M NOT CHICKEN!!!!!)" Sango bellowed proudly in her head.  
  
Kagome and Ayame: **blink blink blink** "Pff..P...PaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
"(WHAT?????------Uhn..)" Sango felt her cheeks heat up, they had won, damn. Miroku pulled her face in kissing her again. "(Heh.....------I-I-Mean GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!)" Sango growled in her mind them sighed, what's the use of being embarrassed when she's already gone over the top, she let her eyes shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(After Sango and Miroku ^Finished^)  
  
Sango ran back to the cave to find Ayame and Kagome waiting, "We have to move.... quickly Miroku says, they're coming to this location... War is breaking out between the black wolves and the white wolves.... we don't exactly have the upper hand here.." she finished. Kagome and Ayame nodded.  
  
"I got to see someone, tell me where it is...." Ayame and Kagome said at the same time. Sango cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"In the dark valley, near the crest waters...." She looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Ok meet you there, pack for me bye!!!!!" Ayame and Kagome speeded off. Sango stood there dumbfounded,  
  
"Well then!" Sango bristled going off into the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame hopped up the large rocks to the mountains, eventually she found a large white waterfall with two brown wolves guards.  
  
Kagome sniffed finding Ayame scent. He got up walking towards her.  
  
"KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame yelled, "KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame waited from him to show outside the waterfall, brown wolves where surrounding her by the minute growling, she could easily kill them, but that would be an insult to Kouga's clan.  
  
Kouga heard Ayame's yells and dashed out calling off his dogs. "Ayame, what are you---?" Ayame grabbed his face kissing him full on the lips. She pulled back a bit letting her lips rest against his,  
  
"The Dark valley, crest waters....." she kissed him again and ran off.  
  
"Kouga, is that----?" Spike started,  
  
"That's my future mate..." Kouga smiled watching her small form run off into the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame ran through the woods, a black wolf pack followed her every movement. She stopped readying herself, "You ready for another beating Kai?" Ayame cracked her knuckles. Kai walked out,  
  
"I haven't been sent to mate you now Ayame, it's an assassination...." Kai's eyes glowed red as fog surrounded the two, Ayame's eyes stung, was that.. acid in the fog???? She heard an inhuman growl and a large black wolf standing 56 feet tall barely showing through the fog sliced at Ayame. Ayame screamed, standing up weakly, the acid was slowly taking away her vision and the fog's air was toxic and too thick to smell anything. Ayame held her waist, it had a large gash bleeding so much Ayame doubted it would ever stop. She growled standing up, wind surrounded her and her eyes flashed silver.  
  
Slowly, the wind blades pushed out the fog, revealing Kai's transformed self. "RED WIND FIRE SPEAR!!!!!!" Fire and wind swirled together. Ayame was covered in flame and wind as she ran towards Kai. She jumped up into the air sending blades of fire and wind at Kai. Using fog to stop the fire only gusts threw him back temporarily, he growled lunging at Ayame. Now under the Wolf Youkai's large claw, Ayame smiled as blood ran down her lip; her vision went blurry and her last thought was, "Kouga- kun...."  
  
Crack....  
  
Silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had met Ri on the way to Inu Yasha and was currently dodging his spears of ice. She hopped into a tree to be stuck on the cheek with Ri's fist. "You just had to piss me off didn't you, you dirty little hanyou..." He slammed his fist through her stomach; Kagome gasped kicking him off.  
  
"ANGEL'S HALO!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome threw dozens of yellow light rings at Ri, Kagome gritted her teeth, and she was a mile away from Inu Yasha forest. No help there. She stepped back forming a bow of pure light pulling back one arrow she sent a huge wave of energy at Ri, he used the back blade of his double edged sword sending it right back to Kagome. "(He reflected it?)" She gasped dodging the light. As soon as she turned to see where Ri was a sword slashed across her back ripping her clothes. He flipped Kagome over grabbing her hair and looking her deep in the eyes.  
  
"Die, you dirty Hanyou bitch....." he growled throwing up his sword.  
  
Inu Yasha ran and smashed Ri right in the face with his fist. Kagome's blood started piddling under her, Inu Yasha took her into his arms, "I-inu...."  
  
"Shhhhhh...... Don't worry, I'm here.. You're not going to die Kagome, promise me you won't die...." he smiled holding her hand in his.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I won't die dog boy, I have a few things to say to you..." She said weakly. Inu Yasha nuzzled her putting her down, Ri growled. Tesuiaga pulsed at his side. Kagome watched the sword transform, she watched at the edges as her vision began to slowly fade. A bright vibrant gold, the gold of Inu Yasha's eyes shined in her mind. Every part of her body started to shut down.  
  
~*~  
  
Coco Lee- A love before time  
  
If the sky opened up for me,  
  
And the mountain disappeared,  
  
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
  
And the sun refused to rise  
  
I would still find my way,  
  
By the light I see in your eyes  
  
The world I know fades away  
  
But you stay  
  
As the earth reclaims it due  
  
And the cycle starts anew  
  
We'll stay, always  
  
In the love that we have  
  
Shared before time  
  
If the years take away  
  
Every memory that I have  
  
I would still know the way  
  
That would lead me back to your side  
  
The north star may die  
  
But the light that I see in your eyes  
  
Will burn there always  
  
Lit by the love we have  
  
Shared before time  
  
When the forest turns to jade  
  
And the stories that we've made  
  
Dissolve away  
  
One shining light will still remain  
  
When we shed our earthly skin  
  
And when our real life begins  
  
There'll be no shame  
  
Just the love that we have made before time.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha turned after destroying Ri to see Kagome just stop breathing. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he dropped Tesuiaga running over and shaking her. He took her hand and it slowly opened to reveal the white flower with blue tips crushed. He took the flower and looked down at Kagome, one tear slid down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Oh, now I KNOW you hate me...... Are Ayame and Kagome really....dead....? Give me 30 reviews to see in the next heartbreaking- tear jerking- romantic chapter of....  
  
Heart of the White Wolves!  
  
Try to make it to 120 reviews! 


	5. Bring me to life!

A/n: Hi again! Wow, so many reviews...so many death threats that exceed them... lol.....Geees you guys are so violent... how cute! ^-^ Well it didn't take long to make it passed 120 lol, maybe I should ask for more...  
  
Reviewers: "NO!!!!"  
  
P.s: I owe Panther angel an apology... I am very sorry... I didn't know and your subtle way of calling me thick headed and that you only liked the story I will take as compliments... Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
**Gets creepy all-too-happy anime smile**  
  
Please enjoy and review again sometime if you're not holding a grudge! God knows how many of those I have against me.... lol.... so I dedicate this chapter to you as an apology!  
  
And let me point out that the reviewer Whitney Lin did more then play her part by reviewing 9 times on the same chapter....lol, quite a hyper dedicated reviewer! Thanks girl!  
  
Okay, okay.... without further adieu.. Chapter 5!  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Heart of the White wolves;  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Bring me to life... no, it's not evenesance..lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously:  
  
Inu Yasha turned after destroying Ri to see Kagome just stop breathing. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he dropped Tesuiaga running over and shaking her. He took her hand and it slowly opened to reveal the white flower with blue tips crushed. He took the flower and looked down at Kagome, one tear slid down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Inu Yasha shook her,  
  
"She is dead brother..." Sesshoumaru's cold voice sounded behind them.  
  
"No shit Sherlock, where's you're girlfriend?" Inu Yasha growled picking up Kagome.  
  
"Rin is my little girl!" Sesshoumaru growled. Rin giggled from behind him,  
  
"No I mean Jaken... Are you cheating on him??" Inu Yasha smirked then looked down at Kagome. Jaken gave an evil smirk to Sesshoumaru who hid behind Rin. (Kawaii ne?)  
  
"I came here to help, but if you don't want the girl to live fine..." Sesshoumaru got up realizing how silly he looked then turned walking off.  
  
"How can you help?!" Inu Yasha ran in front of him.  
  
"Simply, by doing this...." Sesshoumaru backhanded Inu Yasha scratching him with his claws, Inu Yasha didn't flinch as the blood rolled down his cheek hitting Kagome on the hole of her stomach.  
  
Slowly but surely Kagome's body began rebuilding itself, Kagome gasped taking in air. Inu Yasha's eyes looked shocked, "..Blood..transfer?" he said slowly as if unsure.  
  
"No, you give her a kiss and she magically awakens to her dirty hanyou prince, of COURSE a blood transfer!!!" Sesshoumaru scoffed walking off, Rin blinked giving Inu Yasha a sweet smile and running to catch up to Jaken and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You are such a romantic Sesshoumaru-sama..." Jaken said with hearts in his eyes, Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin and ran. "MATAE!!! SESSHOUMARU- SAMA!!!!!!!" Jaken grabbed his two dragons running after him and Rin.  
  
Inu Yasha took little time to place Kagome down and slit open his wrist (Eeeeeeek! *Passes out*) letting his blood drip into Kagome's wounds. Kagome sat up as soon as her blood started pumping, she felt surprisingly stronger. "Nani...?" she opened her eyes to find Inu Yasha's relieved golden orbs. Kagome's eyes were grey with a ring of gold around her pupil, but he'd tell her that later. "Oi wench, you scared me...." he hugged her tightly. Kagome sighed smiling; letting herself be held by her savior, her hero, her Inu Yasha...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga growled, the smell..in the air... it's the smell of blood.... Ayame's blood... he ran through the woods and found the creature causing her blood to flow, a black wolf, and it was about to finish it's job. He reared back throwing himself at the demon. Holding out his leg he heard a satisfying:  
  
...Crack... (lol scared you didn't I?)  
  
Silence soon followed, as everything seemed to go in slow motion, Kouga pushing off and landing in front of the bleeding Ayame. The demon falling to the ground with a sickening crunch and blood spilling from it's mouth. Kouga smirked, yep; hit him right in the temple. Ayame weakly sat up shaking, Kouga turned and picked up Ayame's weak shaking body telling her to save her strength and rest while he took her to her and her friends hiding spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late now and Sango was getting more worried by the moment. Biting her nails she held in the urge to throw her arms around Miroku and scream 'why' at the top of her lungs. Miroku sensed her uneasiness and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'm sure they are fine.. there's no need to be scared, everything will be fine..."  
  
......Pish, forget it...you can feed her every line in the book and it wouldn't calm this woman down...  
  
Sango didn't say anything but simply hugged Miroku tightly; the feeling of total and complete helplessness was creeping into her heart. She hid her face in his robes sighing, "I hope it will..." She didn't like this, it was getting dark, Kagome and Ayame were no where to be seen and...Sango paused sniffing the air...BLOOD OH MY HOLY GODS BLOOD!!!!! Kagome's and Ayame's mixed with the scent of another, the scent of...grr...men....  
  
Kagome's blood was closer then that of Ayame's. Soon Kagome appeared in the arms of that "Inu Yaffa" guy, Miroku sensed what was about to happen and grabbed Sango.  
  
3.....2...1...  
  
"YOU BASSSSTTTTTTTAAAARDDDD!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING FRIEND????" Sango's face was as red as a tomato and it wasn't from embarrassment. Inu Yasha glared at her and looked at Kagome who waved her off,  
  
"No, Sango-Chan, Inu Yasha saved me..." she smiled weakly, she was covered in her own blood but had no wounds what so ever, and Inu Yasha and Kagome were... *Gasp* nuzzling each other.  
  
.....Oh please let me go, let me go now.....  
  
Growling in her head, she turned to Miroku, "See I told, I knew!!!!!"  
  
Kagome laughed, soon Kouga and Ayame came through the distance. "Yo!" Kouga smiled then growled at Inu Yasha who immediately placed a hand on Tesuiaga,  
  
"Okay, someone BETTER explain something QUICK!!!!!!" Sango growled. Kagome blinked along with Ayame acting totally naïve.  
  
"Sango, what's that?" Kagome pointed to the two small purple bruises on Sango's neck. Sango blushed,  
  
"Erm, it's nothing..." Sango gulped. Miroku blushed as well,  
  
"No, no, let me see..." Kagome twitched walking over to Sango, Ayame advanced towards Miroku.  
  
"Please cooperate, we only wanna see your necks..." Ayame growled grabbing Miroku. Kagome and Ayame saw the definite marks of fangs.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame and Kagome screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll do better next time.... I've been a little busy... I wonder what Sango and Miroku are going to say...? **smirk smirk**  
  
Give me ANOTHER 30 reviews and I'll let you know.. lol MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. You did WHAT?

A/n: Yay! The next chapter!!!! You gave me more then enough reviews...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the white wolves;  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
You did WHAT??????  
  
******Citrus moments*******  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Translations:  
  
Ano: Well...  
  
Damade: Shut up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame lifted Miroku by the collar, "YOU BASTARD!!" She growled to him, bearing fangs at the white wolf. Kagome was dealing with Sango, feeling her pulse, checking her temperature, testing her reflexes, ANYTHING to prove her friend wasn't feeling well and didn't have any idea of what she just DID. Sango blinked and Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"Ano..." Miroku began,  
  
"DAMADE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Ayame growled. Miroku blinked, Sango sighed pulling Miroku from Ayame's death grip.  
  
"Stop it! I fell in LOVE with Miroku, you should understand and respect that!!!!" Sango closed her eyes yelling at the two girls. Kagome and Ayame's throats dried, Sango gave them both a heart-breaking look then hugged Miroku. Kagome gulped,  
  
"I know how you feel Sango.... i... I.." Kagome moved her hair out of the way, two fangs marks were shown in-between her neck and shoulder. Sango fell over,  
  
"You were yelling at ME????? When YOU did the same?????" Sango's head swelled up 10 times it's size and flames appeared behind it. Kagome's eyes grew big and innocent,  
  
"Eh heh?" she blinked. Ayame scoffed,  
  
"I can't believe you yelled at her when you did the same!" she stuck her nose up. Kouga rolled his eyes and removed the scarf she wore over her shoulders to reveal HER mark. Kagome and Sango both death glared her, Ayame closed her eyes smiling nervous, and scratching the back of her head.  
  
"We should all have or mating ceremony at the same time then..." Miroku smiled,  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha blushed, Kagome smiled and stood next to him. Sango nodded and Ayame blinked.  
  
"Do we HAVE to mate to be mate's?" she blinked. Kagome and Sango sighed bopping her. "WHAT?! It was an honest question," she growled at her friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Warning: Citrus*  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sat next to the crest waters river and smiled at each other, "You scared?" Inu Yasha looked at his future mate's eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you?" Kagome looked back at him with the same small weak smile, he nodded, "Why?"  
  
"You won't be able to handle me..." He smirked a perfectly wicked smirk. Kagome blushed furiously and hit him on the shoulder, he smirked, "Oh shy are we?" Kagome looked back at him with a deadly smirk.  
  
"No, I'm just imagining how loud I'm gonna make you scream and moan...." Kagome whispered hotly in one of his doggy ears. Inu Yasha was the replica of the ripest tomato anyone has ever seen, Kagome giggled; he already felt himself getting anxious. He growled sensually, and nuzzled her cheeks, Kagome smiled, "Oh you like that do you?" she whispered against his lips. Inu Yasha growled,  
  
"Keep talking like that and we'll do it now...." he rumbled in his chest,  
  
"Is that a promise?" she growled back in a teasing manner. Inu Yasha snarled in impatience, taking Kagome and giving her a long, rough, dark kiss. She gasped as he plunged into her startled mouth forcing her tongue into submission; Kagome growled fighting back and running her hands down his abs. Inu Yasha turned his head deepening the already hot kiss running his claws down her back making her arch into him sensually. Feeling her small soft body against his hard chest he pulled on her knees making her lay beneath him. Kagome gasped opening her eyes, Inu Yasha was staring darkly into hers; growling at her wide innocent eyes. He stopped the kiss and growled against her lips still feeling her arch into him,  
  
"Don't give me that innocent look, you started this bitch...." he panted feeling her let her hands travel lower, teasing him by rubbing his hips and thighs.  
  
"You know you like it...." She growled pushing herself up and forcing him down as she straddled him. He growled and couldn't help but whimper when she rocked her body once to get his attention, she pinned his wrists down and kept her face a breath away from his, she slide her tongue slowly on his lower lip and grinned smugly, "What would happen, if I were to stop right now?" she placed her hands on his chest and arched her back up as if she had pounced on him.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and grabbed her head, kissing her roughly until she was breathless, "You won't stop, I won't let you, so why do you ask?" he took in deep breaths and ran his down her back to her legs, watching her close her eyes and quiver at the sensation. "You like that bitch?" he squeezed her thighs and ran his hands back up her body,  
  
"You know, I love it when you call me that, while doing this...." Kagome shivered at the feeling again. He arched his hips letting her feel him,  
  
"I'll let you have me, you just have to say the word...." he rubbed his body along hers. Kagome whimpered, moving with him in perfect sync, "Say it Kagome.." he gritted his teeth feeling her heat through his hakama. Kagome stopped him and sighed,  
  
"I can't, not yet... You'll have to wait animal..." Kagome bit him softly on the nose licking him on the lips and removed herself from on top him. Inu Yasha growled, getting up and grabbing her from behind; his eyes flashed red,  
  
".....Where do you think you're going?" Inu Yasha growled against her neck, grinding himself against her. Kagome gasped,  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame found herself making up baby names, "Keiko, Kitari, Kaze... Kaze would be a pretty name for a girl.." she blinked,  
  
"What if it's a boy?" Kouga growled against her shoulder, nuzzling and licking it.  
  
"You have to wait, what would Sango and Kagome think If I'm mated to before the ceremony?" Ayame giggled,  
  
"You say it like I'm impatient, I'll wait... I'm not a weakling like Inu Yasha.." Kouga licked her neck nipping it,  
  
"You seem to like pleasing me when we're not mating..." Ayame smirked rubbing the strong arms around her shoulders. Kouga turned her around,  
  
"I'll wait, but when we ARE mating you better be ready..." Kouga growled kissing her,  
  
"Oh, does that mean I have to go easy on you?" she smirked. Kouga growled,  
  
"Oh, dominant are you?" Kouga smirked.  
  
"Hey lovebirds... Anyone seen Kagome and Yash?" Miroku walked in throwing down a boar,  
  
"They left.." Kouga said in between kisses.  
  
"Well, they better not be doing that now!" Sango placed a sack of rice down, she hid the "extra" claims,  
  
"Well looks like you two have already started without us..." Kouga noticed the marks,  
  
"Only a little foreplay.." Miroku smirked.  
  
"A LITTLE????" Sango looked at him incredulously, Miroku blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Ayame and Kouga laughed. Miroku pulled Sango outside going to talk.  
  
"You up for a little play?" Kouga smirked, Ayame giggled,  
  
"You bet...." the two ran back into the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango!" Miroku laughed,  
  
"What?" she smiled innocently,  
  
"Ooooh, you make me go wild..." Miroku growled licking her shoulder,  
  
"Hmmmm... Wild with need, sounds erotic..." Sango giggled and nipped at his neck, licking it as well,  
  
"Come on let's go... I can't wait any more.." Miroku growled.  
  
"Screw the ceremony.." Sango moaned feeling him rake his fangs down her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Which lemon do you want first?  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Mir/San  
  
Aya/Kou  
  
I want lots of reviews!!! 


	7. Miroku and Sango lemon

A/n: Ummm... as for the reviewer Shiden... my answer is...  
  
Hime-Chan: **blink blink**  
  
Other then that, you guys picked,  
  
MIROKU AND SANGO FIRST!!!!  
  
**The reviewers rejoice**  
  
You all wanted Inu and Kag last for some, odd reason. *smirk* ^.~  
  
So here it is....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the White wolves;  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Sango/Miroku  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku found a clearing just outside the cave, laying Sango down Miroku ran his fingers gently over her collarbone and down her breasts and stomach watching her shiver. He smiled leaning up and kissing her on the lips, licking them to seek entrance. Sango smirked at his futile attempts to dominate her and chuckled refusing to let him in.  
  
Miroku smirked and pinched her nipple, she gasped at the feeling allowing Miroku to explore the crevice she had opened for him, unwillingly, but opened nonetheless. Sango groaned into the kiss rubbing his shoulders and tangling her legs with his.  
  
Miroku shifted his position and nudged her legs apart and laid between them, she moaned and tangled her fingers in his soft black hair, relishing the feel. "Miroku..." she whispered into his mouth, Miroku smirked and pushed his hips into hers enjoying the little mew she gave him.  
  
They began stripping each other until they were both bare to the world. Taking both her hands in his Miroku positioned himself and looked into his future mate's eyes seeking permission. She nodded and sighed feeling him push into her. "AHH!" Sango's eyes watered as her barrier left in one powerful thrust from her mate.  
  
Miroku sighed and waited for her to adjust. Kissing away a few stray tears, Sango nodded and Miroku set a slow pace, she growled looking at him, "Please, stop teasing me, just give in... it's frustrates me to no end when it's this pace..." Sango smirked, "Here, let me show you..." Miroku blinked and allowed Sango to take the dominant position. Miroku gasped at the feeling of her pressing down on him.  
  
"Well, I did plan this to be intimate and slow... but I like this better..." Miroku smirked and thrusted up while Sango set a fast pace. Sango moaned,  
  
"Oooh, yes...Mirokuuuu..." she gasped. Miroku smirked,  
  
"That's it, scream my name...." he growled thrusting harder. She moaned and continued their passionate romp. (lol, romp..)  
  
Sango's insides began to squeeze, winding tighter and tighter like the tuning on a violin, and eventually her strings broke.  
  
"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: There, that's the 1st lemon I've ever written with THEM... it's was confusing, I'm Sooo used to Inu/kag ones... Oh well, hope I didn't disappoint, review...  
  
Miroku/Sango: A toned down romantic lemon  
  
Ayame/Kouga: Well let's just say that food doesn't go to waste..**wink wink**  
  
Inu Yasha/Kagome: A rough, passionate, hardcore lemon....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, which goes next?  
  
Inu and Kagome  
  
Or...  
  
Ayame and Kouga....?  
  
Review!!!!! 


	8. Kouga and Ayame lemon

A/n: Huh, people are even trying to make me jealous of other writer's just to update.. lol, I should hold out longer then...hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaa!!!!!! Then how evil will I be? Hmmmmm.. tempting, but I won't do it. So eager for Ayame and Kouga huh? Then Kag/Inu? Save the best for last! Lol!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Ayame and Kouga  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tripping over the sack of rice Sango had brought earlier Kouga went flying to the nearest convenient placed nest and missed it hitting the edge, "Well that was the most interesting way to start off!" Ayame giggled looking down at him and kicking his rump a few times. He growled getting up, and then hit his head on a pot hanging from the ceiling, it was shining in the sun.  
  
"What the hell???" Kouga grabbed the pot going to throw it when Ayame whacked him on the head and held it.  
  
"It's the honey for the ceremony!!!!" Ayame growled,  
  
"What do you do with it?" Kouga blinked sticking his finger in it,  
  
"KOUGA!!!!" she slapped his hand again. Kouga whined putting the honeyed finger in his mouth anyways. She glared, "The ceremony goes for the white wolves, is that, for everlasting sweetness and pure love before you kiss your mate you both are to dab honey on each of your bottom lips... understand?" she sighed.  
  
"Then why was it out in the sun, to bless it or something?"  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
"Bless it for what?"  
  
"Erm, well uhhhhh..." Ayame fumbled turning the shade of her hair. "Well the sun fiery hotness is supposed to bless for equally hot and fiery...."  
  
Kouga smirked, "Mating?" he was getting a good idea from hearing this, dipping his finger into the honey again he quickly smeared it across her cheek. "Ayame..." Kouga's mouth was a breath away from her's; she blushed her eyes going wide. "You don't need the sun..." he licked her cheek of the honey, "For mating... I think you'll barely be able to handle me..." Kouga dipped his finger into the honey again, straddling her hips and taking off her armor with his free hand.  
  
"Kouga-kun?" Ayame gulped, and then watched him slide the gooey sweetness down the middle of her breasts to her belly button. He gave her a cocky grin and leaned down licking up all the honey head had trailed. Ayame arched her back and moaned, tangling her fingers into his ponytail finding his hair surprisingly soft. Kouga took the honey and circled her nipple causing it to harden, and he swirled is tongue around it teasing her beyond all belief.  
  
"KOUGA!" she pulled him closer, he slid his fingers down her bellybutton and to her sacred area, taking off clothes along the way. Finding her own honey there, he traveled down to taste her own sweetness, spreading her legs he tasted her delicately then applied pressure just as much as she did to the back of his head.  
  
She was getting close, oh so close, 'Please, don't stop...' her mind screamed. Kouga felt her release coming and immediately flipped her over not bothering to take of his clothes as he had done to her and shoved himself in. Ayame released to the mix of pleasure and pain, "Kouga..." she said exhausted feeling full.  
  
"I love you, and we will mate after the ceremony officially like your tradition would want, I just wanted to get the pain over with.." he kissed the side of her head and sighed contently pulling out. Ayame rolled over panting and still writhing from pleasure and then blinked looking over at the pot.  
  
"AYAME!!!!!! KOUGA!!!!" Sango cried out from the distance, Ayame's eyes widened covering herself with her discarded clothes and throwing the pot at him.  
  
"Go get more honey!!! We used it all!!!!!!!" Ayame yelled pulling on her skirt,  
  
"Oi, I'm going, I'm going!!!!" the pot hit his head as he fumbled to pull is his under clothes up. He grabbed the pot with a single finger and straightened himself out.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"WHAT??!?!!!!" He growled; Ayame grabbed his face kissing him deeply. His anger disappeared and he kissed her back wrapping an arm around her,  
  
"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!!! GO GO GO!!!!!" Ayame stopped pushing him back.  
  
"Oi! You kissed me---"  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Lol, nice hustle, nice hustle.. Poor Kouga must be totally confused... Review review review for Kagome and Inu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. The master of disaster! Inu and Kag lemo...

A/n: Wow, I was wondering how long I could last before getting death threats! Lol, no I'm not serious, I've been on a major writing block till now and I would think that you guys would like me writing on my best effort instead of my last two chapters, so wait for me because you'll like the outcome.  
  
Well since you all probably only want the story and for me to shut up, I'll annoy you!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok I'm done.... Chapter 9:  
  
Master of Disaster!  
  
Kagome gasped at Inu Yasha's forwardness, "I-Inu Yasha, I really, Uhhhh.. the ceremony!" Inu Yasha growled deep in his throat squeezing her arms, feeling the pricks of Inu Yasha's claws caused Kagome to look at her arms.  
  
There she found five longer than usual claws and pricks of red blood from underneath them. "I-Inu."  
  
"Damade."  
  
The tone of his voice is what scared her most; chills ran up and down her spine causing a sickening twist in her stomach. This was Inu Yasha right? She doubted someone sacked him and took his place so quickly, but the way he was acting caused her to think weird possibilities.  
  
Taking a slow gulp she began to turn her head when she felt, long, sharp fangs pierce into her neck, holding in a soft cry she let him lap up the blood. A dark almost menacing chuckle rang in his throat, which was pressed against her shoulder and neck. The vibration of the demonic laughter sending another set of chills through her causing her to squirm,  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
The growls that mix in that question made another sharp twist of her stomach. Was she afraid? She shouldn't be. This was her mate, her love. Her Inu Yasha. Slowly the aching in her stomach subsided. Closing her eyes she hung her head,  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Inu Yasha's grip loosened in shock and then tightened again.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Kagome smiled softly beneath her bangs, even if she didn't know why he had changed, by the scent of him, he was Youkai, even as a hanyou.  
  
"I'm not afraid." She smiled wider. Inu Yasha growled turning her quickly in his arms he crushed her against the nearest tree, using his body to pin her to the tree.  
  
Then Kagome saw him, blood red eyes, with a single blue slice signifying a pupil. But even in this form, she smiled placing her hands on his cheeks. Inu Yasha's eyes widened slightly then fell into a suspicious glare. He could barely recognize this woman, this demoness; she wasn't in his territory, hell, he wasn't even in his territory, but here she was touching him as if she knew him, showing no fear, or disgust in his appearance. He sniffed then spat, of course, she was in heat. Is that all bitches want? Well, if all she wanted was a free mount he'd give her a rutting session she'll never forget. The strange intertwinement of his and her scents confused him; we're they something? He'd figure that out when she stopped giving off this seductive scent.  
  
Kagome watched his face contort in confusion then release the look for that now, all-too-familiar scowl.  
  
"Stupid bitch."  
  
A dark cloud passed above their heads, the storm coming with out warning. A hard downpour started, lightening flashed in the silence between the two that seemed to last hours, but in reality it was minutes. Kagome's eyes widened,  
  
"Wha---"  
  
Inu Yasha growled grabbing her face and shoving his tongue in her startled mouth plundering its faintly familiar sweetness. Running his tongue hotly against hers in hard laps he grabbed her chest forcefully squeezing. Kagome broke the kiss, "AH!" she cried painfully, then was muffled by Inu's forceful tongue.  
  
Tears leaked from her eyes mixing in the hard rain, she hoped he would remember this. Remember the way he felt taking her innocence even in the violent manner he was using. Just to know it was HIM and not another.  
  
Inu growled holding her up and wrapping her legs around his waist pressing into with such force it almost seemed like they were bare. Kagome gasped feeling him, her eyes widening all over again at the way he rubbed against her. Inu snarled ripping the clothes that were too confining for his taste. Kagome felt her clothes fall to near threads; she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his shoulder. 'Inu....' Inu Yasha took his free hand and shoved two fingers into her, his long nails piercing all that was in their way. Kagome screamed in pain biting into his shoulder, Inu Yasha growled,  
  
"Stupid whore."  
  
He went to bite her back, and then he saw it. His eyes widening in sudden realization, why her scent was so ingrained in his senses, why she accepted him so easily. This was known by two little fang marks on her neck, Kagome. The name rang though his mind. Oh god.  
  
His malice red eyes died into a soft light rose red. Removing his fingers from her womanhood her saw his fingers covered in blood, her innocence blood and the juices from attempted passion. Kagome cried again when he set her slowly on the ground, in pain beyond all reason. This girl wasn't a bitch in heat that only wanted mounting. She was his mate and needed mating to, but unlike a good mate he hadn't gone slowly or loving like it was supposed to be, he had gone dark and brutal. Letting the rain rinse away the blood, he licked her cheeks, ashamed of how he treated his mate.  
  
Kagome winced, digging her claws into Inu's skin and rousing herself enough to open her eyes. The sight that Inu Yasha saw made his blood run cold.  
  
Instead of the beautiful storm cloud eyes he was just remembering, he was met with blood read eyes with a single dot of green in them. She growled, fangs elongated, and eyes narrowing.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome's eyes faded back for a second. Reaching out she pulled his face into the softest most innocent kiss possible. Inu Yasha's eyes closed, feeling the need to harm disappear.  
  
Kagome opened her gray eyes to Inu's gold ones.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inu Yasha whined,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, what. No I HATE YOU? No LEAVE ME ALONE? No smack or death threat to get off of her? Strange girl.  
  
Kagome smiled, "It was you, that's all that matters to me."  
  
Inu Yasha whined, there would be no mating tonight till she healed, but he could please her. She disserved that. (OH YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU????? PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS!!!!!)  
  
Inu Yasha kissed her on the lips then trailed his tongue to her chest licking and nibbling gently at her breasts. Kagome moaned intertwining her finger into his sliver locks. Inu Yasha traveled lower sucking on the skin just before her womanhood and under her belly button.  
  
Inu Yasha slid his tongue gently over her clitoris then added pressure, pushing his tongue into her passage.  
  
Kagome's body curled around him wrapping her legs almost around his head. Inu Yasha rubbed his tongue over the raw parts of her womanhood from his claws and lifted his hand to slide a finger into her gently, juices leaking from her core and onto his hand, Inu licked her bud while pumping his finger into her, adding one or two to her growing enthusiasm. Kagome started moving with his hands and beginning for more.  
  
This made Inu hard. God, this was erotic, her pants and body slowly pulling his fingers deeper, winding tighter. Inu Yasha increased his speed with three fingers in her bringing a louder moan from her. He began to throb, and gulped deep.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome whined.  
  
"Yes?" he wanted her to say it. To give him permission if you would to fulfill her obvious needs, to pleasure beyond measure.  
  
"Inu Yasha...."  
  
"Yeees?" he panted in anticipation.  
  
"Please... I need you in me."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked getting up and taking off his pants. YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"KAGOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INU YAAAAAAAAAASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame's worried voice was heard over the storm.  
  
"KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled into the heavens, Kagome took his haori and covered herself,  
  
"What do we do???"  
  
"RUN!!!!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome into his arms hightailing it out of there.  
  
Ayame walked into the clearing looking around, "I swear I smelled them here, oh well.. KAGOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INU YAAAAAASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Oh yes I know, you hate me. Unfortunately I realized that it wasn't the right time for Kag and Inu. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 teaser!

A/n: Ok here's the next Chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the white wolves;  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
What about the ceremony???  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome woke in a cave, the rain from last night still hadn't let up, and Kagome was freezing. Wrapping Inu Yasha's free arm around her she prayed that Ayame, Kouga, Miroku and Sango weren't too worried. Feeling Inu Yasha's chest rise below her she looked up to find a very tired Inu Yasha yawning.  
  
"You sleep good?" Inu smiled nuzzling her. Kagome blushed smiling again,  
  
"Yep." She brushed her nose to his, kissing him on the cheeks a few times.  
  
A fog began to form around the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango weren't having too great of a morning though, "Well you should of known it was a skunk tail, my ponytail doesn't have a WHITE STREAK IN IT!!!!" Sango growled from the river scrubbing as bad as she could.  
  
"Well it was raining, and I had my eyes closed, soooooo yeah." Miroku held up his hands in a pacifying manner.  
  
"Ooooooo, if you weren't my mate.." Sango growled,  
  
"You'd mate to me all over again?" Miroku smiled sweetly.  
  
"Noooo.." Sango sneered,  
  
"Gees, a little grumpy?" Miroku blinked, then got close to Sango taking in her scent. A silly grin passed his face.  
  
"What? Do I still smell?" Sango sniffed her arm. Miroku scooped her up into his arms,  
  
"You're.." Miroku whispered in her ear.  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!???????????????????"  
  
"-Going to kill me. AHHH!!!!" Miroku ran through the woods while Sango scrambled to get her clothes.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango shook her fist using the other hand to holding her dress up to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame and Kouga grumbled sitting next to the pot of honey, "I hate you damn pot of honey..." Kouga had bee stings all over his hands.  
  
"Well dear you shouldn't of stuck your hands in when the bees were still in there.." Ayame sighed.  
  
"Well YOU should of warned me!!!!" Kouga growled,  
  
"Well YOU---should've..uhn?" Ayame sniffed the air. Growling Kouga was already up and at the cave entrance. A thick fog covered the area. The hairs on Kouga's neck pricked to attention. The brown and white wolves growling in the back, getting into attack formation.  
  
~*~  
  
A battle was coming...  
  
Sango and Miroku had stopped their bickering and headed towards the cave, smelling the black wolves scents.  
  
No, not a battle, a war....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Oh what a teaser, I am very disappointed in this chapter, so please I just wanted to get back to the black wolves, the end of the story is coming near.. Epilogue will be offered afterwards... 


	11. With the sweet comes the sour!

A/n: Okay I'm not going to beat around the bush I have no excuse for the short ass chapters I've been giving except the worst writers block ever and high school homework...... K?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the white wolves  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
With the sweet comes the sour!  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome tensed, "The fog, it's... surrounding us.."  
  
Inu Yasha spat, "Keh, black wolves." Cracking his knuckles and taking out Tesuiaga (god I hate the name of this damn sword I can never spell it) who ever made up that sword name should die...  
  
((Rumiko Takahashi falls dead))  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
((Angry fans ball up fists))  
  
(Gulp))  
  
(ON WITH THIS LOVELY STORY!!!!!!)  
  
Kagome cracked her knuckles, "Come on, we'll have to get through them.." The two rushed out of the cave punching the flying black wolves that charged at them. Kagome elbowed one kicking another one with the back of her heel. Inu Yasha used a Kaze no kizu on the ones in front. Kagome landed then turned her head to see a blinding yellow light heading right for her. "WHA!!!" Kagome jumped up high grabbing onto the nearby tree with only her legs. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME????!!!!!" Inu Yasha blushed scratching behind his ear.  
  
"Sorry! Eheheheheheheh.." Inu Yasha turned his head and used his fist to hit the one behind his shoulder.  
  
"Why are they sending us the small fry????" Kagome smashed another wolf's skull in nonchalantly. Inu Yasha shrugged deciding to use his fists. "Come on we have to get to the group."  
  
"Why I can handle these guys..!" Inu scowled punching another, Kagome stood in front of him with her fists balled up to her face, eyes big.  
  
"Can you beat that?" she pointed innocently behind him. Inu turned to see a HUMONGOUS black wolf taller then three god trees stacked high. Inu blinked,  
  
"You're right. Let's go.." Inu grabbed Kagome running for dear life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku met up with Kouga and Ayame both of them fighting the many wolves that had shown up. Sango growled lightning flowed around her; Ayame was kicking the wolves with the winds speed. Miroku and Kouga used normal kicks and punches to flatten out the enemies. "SANGO-Chan AYAME-Chan!!!!!!!!!" Kagome hopped up into the air and landed on a black wolves head. "Need any help?" she blinked, Ayame cocked her eyebrow,  
  
"Noooo, but obviously you need some help.." She pointed to the HUMONGOUS black wolf. Kagome blinked looking back at it,  
  
"Oh that little thing... I uh.. eh heh..." Kagome scratched behind her head. Inu Yasha growled taking out....that sword that I wish not to repeat the name of.. holding his long blade he stanced for the Kaze no Kizu. Kagome and the others watched the strong light cut through the arm of the wolf demon. Suddenly the wolves that were attacking through themselves into the wound disappearing and healing the beast.  
  
"THAT'S WHY THERE'S SO MANY WOLVES!!!!!" Miroku growled smacking one's skull. Inu Yasha looked back using another Wind scar to try and finish off the black wolves surrounding them. The black wolf took this as a chance to get a punch to the back of Inu's head. Inu Yasha flew forward, head immediately meeting ground causing a crater in the earth. Kagome stopped running over to Inu Yasha and holding him. The black wolf turned on her slowly its red eyes burning into her cool storm cloud gray. Kagome growled watching the wolf rear up to attack her. Its fist came down on her, then a white light exploded and the wolf flew back.  
  
After the light faded their stood a glowing Sango, Kagome and Ayame, their hair was a shiny white and eyes red like rubies, all their hair was down and flowing. The outfits had changed too, instead of the wolf demoness armor they had on crystallized armor that fit their bodies like a glove, short skirt gave their lower half modesty each had their own color, Ayame red, Sango purple, and Kagome in forest green.  
  
Inu opened his eyes, in amazement as did, Kouga and Miroku. Kagome looked to Ayame, "Let's get um.." Sango nodded with the girls charging at the beast. Kagome, Ayame and Sango finished it off, floating to the ground.  
  
"Well this is kinda cool." Sango blinked looking at her palms. Ayame nodded, Kagome looked to the side then gasped grabbing Ayame and Sango leaping into the air. The forest floor they were standing on was now a blazing platform. The girls turned in the air seeing Kai, Tao and Ri all their hair pitch-black eyes a silver and glowing an evil red and purple. Kagome and Sango scoffed,  
  
"Oh what, so we're not the only ones with cool outfits..." Kagome growled.  
  
"No, love." Ri smirked,  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?!?!??!?!?!?!?!" Kagome gulped looking at him.  
  
"Nope." Ri smirked. Inu Yasha growled,  
  
"HEY!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!" he shook his fist. Kouga looked at Inu then sighed shaking his head.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Ayame looked at each other then nodded charging at Ri, Tao and Kai. The boys' lips quirked into a smirk, the girls then found themselves in a trap, held by shadow the girls struggled. Inu Yasha, Kouga and Miroku gasped jumping up to their rescue when a girl black wolf held them down, "WHAT THE??????????" Inu growled. The Girl smiled holding her finger out she touched Miroku's forehead causing him to disappear, then inu and last Kouga.  
  
"INU?!"  
  
"KOUGA!!!"  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The girls cried out watching the black wolf demoness wink at them and teleport off.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS???????" Kagome winced trying to get free, Ri teleported in front of her. Taking her chin in his grasp he kissed her on the lips teleporting off. Ayame watched Kagome teleport off and wasn't ready for what Kai planned for her. Kissing her on the lips Kagome and Ayame said the only thing they could before disappearing.  
  
"YOU MOTHER *****************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sango gritted her teeth, "And for you..." Tao smirked, "I'm very well aware of you're gift..." he touched her tummy. "Forgive me, I do this because I love you....." He pulled his fist back slamming it into her stomach.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed falling totally limp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I won't be too. mean.. Here's a sneak peak...  
  
Sneak Peak (for Kag): Kagome looked around the area was misty, she didn't know where she was, taking a step forward she gasped, seeing Inu Yasha come through the fog. "INU YASHA!!!!!!" she ran up to him, he smiled sweetly at her then stabbed his claws into her soft flesh. Kagome gasped as he pulled out, falling into darkness, "Inu.Yasha..." she hit the floor.  
  
Sneak Peak (for Ayame): Ayame stood on the waterfall's edge, "What's going on, where's Kagome, Sango? Kouga..." she looked around worried, running back into the forest she saw five familiar figures on the ground, "SANGO! KAGOME! KOUGA! MIROKU!! INU YASHA!!!!" she picked up Kouga body watching the head fall back, and roll on the ground. Ayame's eyes widened in fear, "KOOOOOOOUGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sneak Peak (For Sango): Sango gasped, then she felt it, something inside her broke, it couldn't be, it wasn't.. The baby... Tears welled up in her eyes, she lay on the floor of the forest, Tao looking down at her, he held up his blood covered claws licking them. Sango cried, "Oh god, this... this can't be.." blood slid down the side of her mouth. No....  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The White Wolf

A/N: I'm back, hope you all are ready for me.. *sad smile* I don't expect kind remarks about my return, I just had to give my very dedicated fan Amanda, what's she's wanted for a very..very long time now...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heart of the white wolves:  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
The Ultimate White Wolf  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat up in the middle of a foggy land, "Hello?" there was no one there; no one, then something came out from the fog, a figure, and a figure so very familiar to her, INU YASHA! She jumped to her feet and all relief rushed into her almost giving her butterflies, her golden-eyed white haired love was safe, that's all that mattered. "Inu Yasha!" she flung herself into his arms, through out the entire trauma, everything, she was just happy to be held by him. He didn't say anything, but merely held her, he felt so.cold. She lifted her head from its place against his chest and looked up into his eyes. He had no pupils, what was wrong with him? Taking a glance at his face everything seemed bland, no radiant smirk, no Feh, what?! WHAT WAS WRONG?! "Inu Yasha, what's wrong, are you----" something sharp plunged into her chest, right where her heart lay, she choked, everything seemed, to move a little slower, her own heart beat was loud. She gripped his wrist, "Inu." her eyes watered and droplet of crystal like love fell from her eyes, "Yasha." she looked to his face, it was emotionless, just then tears slowly formed in his eyes, his face didn't move, the tears fell down his face, Kagome was slowly losing the ability to breathe. He then pulled his hand back and looked at the blood that tainted his hands, finally moving his eyes he saw Kagome's body fall, she slowly closed her eyes, everything was going black. Inu Yasha watched her eyes shut and then watched the blood slide down his fingers.  
  
"Kagome." he mouth moved barely, everything was coming to focus, Inu Yasha's eyes regained their pupils returning, "Kagome?" he looked around and then the scent of blood hit him full in the face, "Kagome?!" he looked down and saw her, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he picked her up. What was going on, he was holding Kagome and she turned into the girl from before right before his eyes and he killed her, oh god, was it.? "Oh, god. oh god.KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he held her, the blood seeping into his already blood red Kimono. He kissed her forehead and then lips, "Kagome." taking his wrist he sliced it and pressed it gently to her chest, and then something went wrong. The blood wasn't working, Inu Yasha panicked, cutting deeper into his wrist. "Kagome! Kagome! Accept! You can't die Kagome! Kagome!!!!!!" his eyes were afraid, what, what was going on?! His heart wretched, "God no KAGOME!!" his vision blurred with the tears their saltiness stung and brought more to his eyes. His breath was not coming out, "Oh god." she...she was really, gone. "KAGOME!!!!!!" he cried out, his claws dug into the soft earth around him, "KAGOME!!!!!!!" he coughed, and choked, everything was crashing down, the very thing he loved was gone. "WHY?!" he cried out again, digging harder into his wrists, "LIVE! PLEASE KAGOME DON'T DIE!!!!!" he held her face, the blood clung to her cheeks and hair.  
  
Girly giggling came from behind him, he clenched his fist, Her.. "Wow, its so tragic, I think I might cry." she joked, putting a finger to hey eyelid. Inu Yasha lashed out at her and sliced, the faster and harder his blow became the faster she seemed to dodge, he didn't get it, when had he become so slow?! Everything was going into his attacks but to no avail! All the while this wench was giggling her little head off.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!" Inu Yasha growled, lashing out, the girl smiled and then shape shifted, into Ri. His eyes widened and then he clenched his fist harder. "Ri.." his growl doubled. Ri smirked and teleported to Kagome lifting her above him,  
  
"I can now, take what is rightfully mine, and revive her.." Ri touched his lips to Kagome and then smiled, everything was perfect, taking his wrist he cut it, letting it soak in Kagome slowly began to heal again, and then something happened, Kagome opened her eyes and turned to Inu Yasha. She smiled and closed her eyes, then she became sand in Ri's arms, Inu Yasha smirked and Ri looked around, "KAGOME?!" he yelled out. Inu Yasha slugged Ri in the face,  
  
"Now I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my mate!" he growled lashing out once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayame was walking, everything seemed foggy, then figures came into her line of vision, fallen figures, she instantly recognized them. "SANGO! KAGOME! INU YASHA! MIROKU!!!!" then there was one cast off to the side, "Oh my god." Ayame's eyes watered, ".....Kouga..." she touched his cheek and his head rolled away, "KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in bloody murder, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she got up, "NO!!!! ITS NOT REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and held her head, "NO! ITS NOT!!!!!!!!" then figures in front of her then disappeared and their stood Kouga, smirking.  
  
"AYAME!" he held her close, Ayame froze, there was something not right, "Oh how long I've waited!!!!" he closed his eyes. Ayame cocked an eyebrow, ok this was DEFFINENTLY not her Kouga, when was he so, dramatic? She moved away and then shook her head.  
  
"You're not Kouga, you're Kai." she stood valiantly and ready to attack, the Kouga sighed dejectedly and then cracked his neck.  
  
"I hoped I wouldn't have to harm you. I'm not like my brothers, but." Kai's appearance changed back to normal and he instantly pulled out a dagger slicing at Ayame. Ayame flipped three times landing in a crouched position, effectively dodging the attacks,  
  
"Why must I always get the stupid ones?" Ayame rolled her eyes and charged, "HA!!!" she kicked forward, Kai held up his hand and Ayame froze in mid air, "....." she blinked and attempted to move, nothing happened, "Shit." She was then flung back against a tree and tied. Kai cracked his knuckles,  
  
"I'm not stupid. I happen to be the strongest." He commented, Ayame rolled her eyes and gave her best-bored look.  
  
"Whoopteedoo." she moved her finger in sarcastic rejoice as if to wave a banner. Kai growled, his eyes going silver, immediately teleporting in front of her he moved her head and bit her neck, Ayame went into the submissive hold going limp, "Damn that move..." her eyes drooped. Kai pulled away and smiled,  
  
"There now, that's better, calm down." he nuzzled her cheek, she glared but was too weak to move. Something clicked into her mind.  
  
Ayame.  
  
KAGOME?!  
  
Yes, its time.  
  
All right.  
  
Ayame smirked openly, "Bye dear." she turned to sand and disappeared, Kai gasped and looked around,  
  
"AYAME?!" he yelled out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango cried out, "OH GOD!!!" tears streamed down her face, "Oh god." she yelled out, Tao sighed sadly and touched her cheek,  
  
"The pain will pass." he smiled. Sango closed her eyes contacting Kagome and Ayame, they immediately formed in front of Sango and kicked Tao back, Ri and Kai then formed, the guys appeared below, Miroku and Kouga were simply dazed and confused before growling and smirking at the guys,  
  
"Oh, you're going DOWN!" Miroku narrowed his eyes, Inu Yasha then appeared more satisfied looking then every before.  
  
"What up with you?" Kouga blinked, Inu Yasha smirked and pointed over his shoulder to the VERY beat up Ri, "Oh, figures." He shrugged and then watched the girls. Kagome and Ayame held Sango, Sango cried; her tears were bright as diamonds and sparkled as such. The girls closed their eyes and then shifted into each other, a bright light flashed and the girls molded together like quicksilver as it hit the ground. Inu Yasha, Kouga and Miroku stared in awe, Kai, Ri and Tao were in fear. The light died down, and there stood a girl wearing long white boots of fur a pure white skirt of fur and a silver and gold armored vest, she had long white hair that was held in a high ponytail and her hair still reached the floor, she opened her eyes to reveal big storm cloud blue grey eyes with a single ring of silver around her pupil, fangs, ears and a tail sprouted from her like wings, the girl smirked and held a skinny silver leaf,  
  
"Time to die." she threw the leaf and it sprouted to millions of little light attacks, Tao, Ri and Kai screamed being hit with such a powerful blast, their eyes all went silver and they merged into the huge black wolf beast.  
  
"Don't us so lightly!" they yelled lashing out at the girl, she dodged floating in the air with grace.  
  
"HA!" she attacked again and this time struck the demon in the eye, the wolf howled, the earth around the boy crumbled and engulfed them, the girl gasped and turned to them, "NO!" she yelled, the wolf ran to then crush the boys, the girl turned to him and flexed holding her hands out, a little white orb formed, it was in the shape of a heart. She concentrated and the orb crystallized into a sword, the word was made of pure crystal. She stabbed the beast in the back right before it attacked the boys and stood guarding them as the beast fell. Inu Yasha, Kouga and Miroku looked at each other,  
  
"You know what, I didn't like this," Kouga pouted, the girl blinked and put her sword away,  
  
"What?" she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"This is a giant hit down on the manliness scale you do realize this, we were saved, by our chicks." Miroku put his head down in shame; Inu Yasha nodded solemly. The girl blinked again and then sighed,  
  
"You guys are never happy are you.?"  
  
"So umm, what would your guy's name be now that you're all combined and all.?" Kouga asked,  
  
"Saigome." she answered. Inu Yasha and Miroku smirked,  
  
"So can you guys turn back now.?" Miroku questioned, Saigome sweat dropped,  
  
"Well, um..We don't.know." she answered. Inu Yasha, Kouga and Miroku all fell over.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm KIDDING I'm KIDDING!!!!!!!" she then closed her eyes and smiled, Sango, Ayame and Kagome were then back and perfectly unharmed. Sango touched her tummy,  
  
"Miroku i." she looked down. Miroku nodded and held her,  
  
"Don't worry Sango." he said into her hair, and then smirked, "WE can make another one!" he chuckled, Ayame, Kouga, and Inu Yasha all laughed. Kagome blinked,  
  
"That is so.gross."  
  
The End.  
  
Tell me if you want the epilogue!  
  
Ja Ne! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
